Meet the Mercenary Ideas
by Awesome Arod
Summary: Hola, this is more of a series of ideas for new mercs to add into TF2. What will I come up with, nobody knows, if you have any ideas or ways to improve characters please feel free to PM me, I'm more than happy to chat.


**Chapter 1: Meet the Gunslinger**

 **Hola amigos. FINALLY, A STORY WITHOUT A PROLOGUE. I'm guessing that's what you're thinking anyways. So this is a series of ideas for mercenaries, I'm trying to make some original ideas so don't kill me if you think they are shitty. In fact, PM about ideas for a merc you got, I'd love to hear your guys ideas.**

Jesus Rodriguez (It's pronounced Hey-Zus)

 **Appearance**

Jesus is a Mexican who is leaner than Soldier but is fairly built. He is around Demoman's height. He where's a team colored shawl and a brown trench coat (dark blue if on BLU team). And he is Mexican so he looks Mexican, skin and all that race shit.

He rocks a cowboy hat made of straw, some cowboy boots with Spurs, and some chaps. He also where's a belt with a bull engraved on it.

He has a 308. Lapua magnum in his mouth like a cigar. He where's a holster for a revolver and two fingerless leather gloves.

 **Personality**

He's a rugged tough guy who normally goes rogue and stays away from his team when he gets the chance. He normally uses the term 'cabron' to address people who he either hates or is palling around with. Cabron can mean either dumbass, tough guy, or friend.

He is very protective of his hat, I mean more than the other mercs are. It was passed down from his ancestors, very special to him.

He likes to show off and engages in western standoffs. He puts on a gentleman like demeanor to throw his opponent off before he lights 'em up.

He is also Catholic, sure his job is killing people but he remains faithful and prays to God everyday. He is ashamed to be named Jesus since it's the name of the Messiah.

 **Background**

He was born to a poor family in Mexico. He was a middle child of his 11 brothers. He had two sisters who normally stuck by his mom to help cook and clean.

He and his brothers would play Cowboys and Indians alternating each day for fairness. His family was hard working, most weren't able to finish high school. Most were held back so they can help their papa cut grass and help him with other needs.

He was, fortunately, given a chance to go to America. He took a plane when he was 13 to live with his aunt in New York.

He had to learn English and it was difficult. He normally just watched T.V. in English to try to learn. It actually helped and help him speak fluent English. He had a thick accent and normally spoke Spanish when he had the opportunity.

He started his own landscaping business with two brothers who were also able to go with him to America. He saved up enough money to buy a nice house and have a successful business.

He was now wealthy and went back to Mexico to help his family. In Mexico their currency is a peso, and one American dollar equals to about twenty Mexican pesos. It help quite a lot he made a lot of money.

He bought a ranch and a lot of his own land. He was able to buy a house for his family. He even brought some of his brothers back to America so they can help him in his business. Some states to hell there aging papa.

His mama passed away 2 years later thanks to that bitch cancer. He was depressed for awhile but tried to fill in the void with work and shooting ranges.

He busted his ranch two weeks every years to check up on it. When he went back he was informed with bad news. His papa was dead. They saw him dead on the toilet. Don't laugh!

They were not sure what's killed him, they thought it was a stroke or old age but they never got it confirmed.

Jesus was so pissed, both his padres were now six feet under. He then saw what changed his life, for the better of it, maybe. He heard a gunshot and saw one of his brothers drop down. He saw a outlaw who had big shit eating smile on his face.

Jesus had a Colt SAA on him, he quickly fanned the hammer and hit him in the shoulder. He then fanned five more shots and started psi tol whiling his ass long after he was dead.

He changed that day. He gave his business to his brothers and became a bounty hunter. He was known as 'El Toro Furioso, (The Raging Bull).

He was eventually picked up by Mann Co. He was promised a way to bring back his dead parents. Now this was into able but he heard many worries about the miracles Australians could do so he accepted the offer.

 **Occupation:**

Gunslinger

Offense Class

 **Weapons:**

 **Primary: Lever Rifle**

Holds 8 shots

32 reserve ammo

Accurate as the sniper rifle

Cannot head shot

Can aim down sights for better aim

Reloads one at a time

Can do 70-15 damage(close to long)

Crit: 210

 **Secondary: Wheel Gun**

Holds 6 shots

Can alt fire for faster fire rate but 30% less accuracy

Reloads one bullet at a time

50-10 damage

Crit: 150

 **Melee: Bowie Knife**

It does 65 damage… that's it. What, did you think it was going to be a drastically different melee, no, it's a simple knife, don't over complicate things.

Crit: 195

 **In Game Mechanics:**

150 health points

100% movespeed

Fanning the hammer and aiming down sights

 **Well, here ya go. What do you guys think, is this character trash and should be deported back into my Mexican brain. Is it a okay idea but unlikely it would be used. Is it the best idea for a merc ever and we should petition for Valve to add it. Let me know. PM me about ideas you have, I'm more than happy to chat. I like this guy, I would play this guy. If he was imagine would he be under power, OP, or balanced. Would you main him? Is he interesting. Don't expect these chapters to be long. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, is always appreciated. I'll see you guys next time, adios.**

 **P.S.**

 **Should any of these OC's be added into any of my other stories relating to TF2, here are the choices if you read my stuff yet.**

 **A New Beginning For RED**

 **Meet the Dad?**

 **Gracias chief of RAGE for pointing out that I forgot to add in game mechanics.**


End file.
